


The Heist

by wrldtravler



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adorable young Oliver and Felicity, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, High School AU, Late night shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrldtravler/pseuds/wrldtravler
Summary: Oliver forgets something, Felicity does what she does best and helps him retrieve it, and nothing goes according to plan.





	The Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a cute little drabble inspired by some Tumblr prompts I mashed together.
> 
> Happy reading!

"Felicity..." 

She bit her lip, her brow furrowing as she frantically typed away on the new tablet she'd gotten for Hanukkah. Honestly, she was so distracted she hadn't even heard him the first time. 

"We shouldn't be doing this." Came his anxious voice again. 

Felicity's finger's halted over the screen of her tablet and she lifted her gaze to Oliver, who was frantically alternating between looking at her and peering around the corner of the building. 

"You're the one who told me you forgot ALL of your school books in your locker!" Felicity retorted in an exasperated whisper. "I couldn't let you go all of winter break without them. You'd fail all of your assignments!" She added before returning her focus to her tablet. 

His head whipped around quickly, and he held a stare this time. "This is not what I had in mind though when I mentioned it! I'd like not to spend Christmas in jail." He countered in his own harsh whisper, with each word punctuated by a big puff of air condensing in the chilly winter air. 

"Jail!? That's so dramatic." She nearly screeched, her own eyes quickly finding his to meet his half-glare. "You have so little faith in me. There's no way we're going to get caught." She said quietly 

"Felicity, you're remarkable, -" 

"Thank you for remarking on it." She cut in, throwing her half-hearted thanks over her shoulder at him. 

"Butttt, breaking into school is suicide!" 

Just as he voiced his doubts, the electronic lock on the door Felicity stood in front of buzzed open. "Yes!" She said in quiet triumph with a small fist pump. 

Spinning around, Felicity pulled the door open and fixed Oliver with a triumphant grin. "You were saying?" She goaded before escaping into the school where it was warm. 

Oliver's mouth fell open as he watched Felicity disappear into the building, and it took a moment before the shock wore off and he was hot on her heels. If he had been staring any longer he would have been locked out. 

"You did it?" He breathed out in surprise as he followed after her, using his longer legs to keep up with her fast pace as they navigated the hallways to where their lockers were located. 

Felicity threw a half-hearted glare over her shoulder at him without ever breaking stride. "Like I said, so little faith." 

Oliver couldn't help but stare as he blindly followed her down the dark halls. Felicity really is remarkable... 

"Ooof." He breathed out suddenly. 

While he wasn't paying attention, Felicity had stopped walking, and in turn he walked right into her, causing them both to stumble slightly. Reaching out quickly, one of his hands landed on her waist to keep them both upright. 

Felicity stiffened as she regained her balance before spinning around to look at Oliver. 

His captivating blue eyes were staring right back at her and his hand still gently cupping her waist, which she shouldn't have been able to feel through her thick coat, but it was like his hand was burning a hole through the fabric. "Sorry, Felicity." He murmured softly. 

Clearing her throat, Felicity stepped out of his bubbled and flicked her eyes over to his locker. "Get what you need. We don't have long. The camera's will be back on in a few minutes." She whispered, though it came out crystal clear in the deserted hallways. 

Oliver's eyes watched her for a beat longer before he jumped into action. Quickly opening the padlock, he flung his locker open, and shoved the books he needed into his bag before closing up again and making sure the lock was secure once more. "Good to go." He said quietly, turning to Felicity, who was leaning against her locker right next to his. 

She didn't move though, so Oliver waved a hand in front of her eyes. "Earth to Felicity! We can go now." He said with a small laugh when she blinked rapidly, turning her confused gaze to his. 

"Right, yes. Let's go." She mumbled distractedly before taking off down the hallways again, still leading the way. Strangely, every time he tried to fall into step next to her, Felicity seemed to pick up her pace a little, always making sure he was behind her. 

Soon, Felicity burst through the door they had entered and heaved a sigh of relief, easily visible in the cold winter air. 

Her relief was short-lived when she saw the sporadic movement of a flashlight coming closer from around the corner of the building Oliver had been guarding earlier. 

"Frack." She gasped softly before spinning around to see Oliver finally emerging from the doors. 

"Felicity, is..." 

"Kiss me, quick!" She whispered harshly, the panic evident in her wide blue eyes behind her rectangular frames. 

"Wait, wha-" 

Felicity's eyes flickered over to the rapidly approaching light before quickly focusing on Oliver's adorably confused face again. Folding her bottom lip between her teeth, Felicity's brow furrowed slightly as she reached out, fisting her hands into the material of his coat. 

Pulling him towards her, Felicity screwed her eyes shut, rose onto her toes, and molded her lips around his bottom one with a surprising gentleness given the abruptness of the motion. 

Neither of them moved for a beat. Then, Oliver's lips relaxed against hers and he opened his mouth to the kiss and slid his hands around her waist. Slowly, he walked her backwards, and Felicity's hands tightened around the material in them as she responded to his request. 

Before she knew it, her back was pressed against the cold brick of the building and Oliver's whole body was pressing against every inch of her, like he couldn't be close enough. Tilting to her left a little, Felicity pushed herself up as high as she could on her toes as the kiss deepened. 

Just as she felt the brush of Oliver's tongue across her lower lip, Felicity saw a bright light behind her eyes. 

Maybe she had died and gone to heaven. 

"Hey, you kids aren't supposed to be here!" The gruff, clearly very annoyed security officer chastised while keeping the flashlight shining on them. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Felicity buried her face into Oliver's chest, gripping his coat a little tighter. What surprised her was the hand Oliver gently placed over her face, shielding her from view. "We-We're sorry, sir. We'll get out of your hair." He offered in the most diplomatic voice Felicity had ever heard from Oliver Queen. 

Gently, Oliver slipped his hand into one of Felicity's still fisted around his coat and tugging on it as he pulled them towards his waiting car not far away. 

"I'd better not catch you two here again!" The annoyed officer called after them, which only served to hasten their steps until they were running like giddy teenagers. 

They both quickly slipped into the car and Oliver was speeding off before Felicity fully had her seatbelt on. 

It was a tense and painfully quiet car ride. Seconds felt like minutes as the school became nothing but a dot in the distance. 

"Can we do that again?" Oliver's shy voice whispered suddenly. 

Felicity swiveled in her seat so she could get a good look at him, but he had his eyes determinedly fixed on the road. Since when was Oliver Queen shy? And, apparently, he picked up blushing too, evidenced by the slight pink she could see on his cheeks, despite the dim lighting. 

"Wh-which part?" She asked shakily. 

Finally, his eyes flickered over to her before focusing on the road again, and a small grin finally cracked his nervous façade. "You know which part, Fe-li-ci-ty." He said lowly, drawing out the words. "Though, breaking and entering was actually kind of fun too." He added with a wink. 

Her mouth fell open. She had to blink several times to make sure she was understanding what was happening. "Yeah?" 

Oliver's grin turned into a full-on smile as he reached one hand across the space and curled it around one of hers. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! If you want, I'd love to hear your thoughts and reactions in the comments - they always make my day :)


End file.
